


Big Titty Goth GF Brojob

by SexTheHex



Series: Adrian the Broslut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "No Homo" Denial, Big Titty Goth GF, Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Adrian really wants to make his bros know they mean the world to him. How can you pay a bro like that back? Let ‘em get their dicks sucked by the big titty goth girl of their dreams! No dream goth girl to go around? With a wig, heels, and makeup, Adrian’s got that covered.
Series: Adrian the Broslut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Big Titty Goth GF Brojob

“Oh my god bro, this feels fucking amazing…” Andrew groaned

Jeremy gasped. “Fuck, dude! I can’t believe anyone can work a cock this good!”

The tight throat wrapped around the basin of Jeremy’s crotch stopped sucking. The chin resting on his balls departed, ready to jump to depart for another set of nads. The lips pressing against that huge rod of meat loosened, just enough to let their owner’s face off of that cock, but just tight enough to paint a nice big smear of black lip gloss against that shaft. The slut in the center of the circle’s head popped off that cock fully, strands of spittle and smearing eye shadow rolling down that black and purple clad whore’s freshly fucked face.

“Thanks bro, that’s awesome to hear.” Adrian calmly answered, surrounded by his friends’ cocks in the back of a dark alley.

Adrian had the best friends in the world. Bros through and through! He was so happy all his big stern bros loved his little surprise. They were all melting into mush-mouthed messes now that he was dressed up as a big titted goth chick and sucking their dicks!

This was the ultimate way to pay his bros back for all the good times they’d had. Sure, it seemed a little gay at first, but Adrian wasn’t worried about it. He was firmly straight, obviously. The relationship he had with his best bros was on such a level he didn’t even need to reaffirm his heterosexuality constantly. Bromance, you know? The sort of relationship with a guy where you can just tell him all your worries and aspirations and sit on their lap in their big strong arms and feel safe. This wasn’t like normal sex at all! Sure, all his bros were erect and pre-nutting on level with his face, even Adrian couldn’t deny the chub steadily tenting out of his mini skirt, but it still wasn’t gay. It was bromance, there was zero doubt in his mind! Deep down he knew this was all something very non-sexual, that they were connected on a transcendent level of broittude that circumvented homosexuality in its entirety. Everyone getting furious erections and a blissful physical and emotional high was just physical side effect to the metaphysical bro-bonding. Adrian wasn’t sure what part of all that made their dicks taste so good, but he’d figure that out later.

Yes, this was the absolute best gift a bro could give another bro: Brojobs from the massively stacked goth girl of their dreams. Adrian wanted to be the best bro to ever bro with this incredible stunt of non-sexual sloppy cock sucking. He’d compiled all the hot goth stuff his bros fawned over into the ultimate big titty goth gf outfit: Derek thought high heels were hot, so he put on some big tall shiny black heels that clacked loudly every little time he so much as twitched his foot. Sam said black lipstick gave him a boner, so he plumped up his face nice with a heavy black shade he was eagerly smearing over everyone’s shafts. Jeremy thought a big butt in a short skirt was hot, so Adrian worked his butt for hours in the gym, carefully molding it into the perfect enormous goth girl ass. From their enthralled reactions, he’d pulled off the look stunningly!

Such ridiculous makeup and thorough body remodeling might have seemed drastic, but it was all worth it for Adrian to please his amazing bro-leagues! They meant the world to him! Really, the only expense he didn’t spare was the whole authentic “Big Titty” part of being a big titty goth gf. He contemplated getting implants or hitting up some sketchy breast growth aids, but opted for a simple breast harness harboring ridiculous melon-sized silicone fakies. Fake or not, his good ol’ bros seemed to love it. Every time he moved a little and sent his huge chest jiggling, he could see their eyes get hyper-focused, and a hard pulse of blood rush to their erect cocks. It was perfect! 

“Bro... fuck bro, you’re so hot as a goth chick...” Sam softly grunted out.

Adrian noisily popped off his other bro’s shaft, letting the squad of fellow bros savor the sound of a horny goth girl’s mouth gag on giant dick. “Thanks bro!”

Praise rang out in whispered, desperate, blissful little moans as every one of his best bros fapped their naked cocks in front of their purple and black clad skank of a bro. Adrian would have been happy to respond with each of those wonderful tid bits of praise with a hearty thanks or a secret handshake, but he was too busy being the perfect goth girlfriend. His mouth was far more useful elsewhere. 

Down those lips plunged on the next of his bros in the 7 way circle, staining the lone cock in the group that hadn’t been painted with makeup with a nice big thick black stain. Of course, Adrian didn’t wimp out on shoving cock in his mouth. Only wimpy sissies struggled, he was a bro! He fought back his gag reflex,leaned into his inner cock sucking goth slut, and forced his face down on that iron hard erection. His bro Alex just about lost his mind, grunting like he was already about to nut from feeling his best bro’s throat. 

“Dude you’re like… You’re so fucking hot, bro.” grunted Pete, another one of his bros, as he furiosly jacked his meet to Alex blowing his buddies stupid. “Why do we even need girls with you around?”

Adrian laughed… or well, he would have laughed if he wasn’t pumping Alex’s immense dick in and out of his throat like a machine. Pete always said the gayest shit. What the fuck, man? Everyone was just chilling out, getting their dick sucked by their best bud turned goth cock slut and he just had to say something gay like “Why do we even need girls”? Man, that made things awkward. Pete was still his bro, of course, but he wasn’t super hyper about pleasing him after that. He could maybe cum on his tits or something, but he didn’t want a mouthful from someone saying so much gay shit. 

After enough thought, however, Adrian came to realize perhaps Pete’s awkward remark was actually helpful. Thinking about where his bros would finish made him realize that his bros behind him not only weren’t getting a handy or a brojob from his front, but didn’t have much in the way of girly assets to jack it to. There was his big black wig with its dual ponytails but like… Bro, that wasn’t enough! Those dudes were all left high and dry! Not a cool way to treat a bro. He needed to change that.

Adrian changed his stance, less standing on his knees now and more squatting to shove his face in cocks. Sure, it was a little more uncomfortable, but it meant all his bros behind him could check out those sweet fat goth girl cheeks. All he needed to do was brush away his mini skirt, pull down his thong, and BAM! The best ass they’d ever seen shaking in their faces. Adrian didn’t even mind when they all started groping and spanking his big goth cheeks. It was like a bro handshake, really. His front was occupied, what else were they supposed to shake to show gratitude? 

“F-fuck dude! I’m gonna cum already!” Alex moaned in desperation.

Adrian’s attention whipped back to the dude he was blowing stupid. He didn’t flinch hearing his bro was about to nut in his throat. Adrian stayed steady and kept his head balls deep on that crotch, ready to feel his bro’s spunk shoot down his throat. The only movement he offered outside that were his hands reaching out to stroke the dicks on either side of his climaxing bros.

“G-gaaaah! Bro, you’re so fucking h-hot!” Alex moaned. This was it, climax!

There it went! White hot gratification for all his best bro had done for him went shooting down that slutty goth girl face. Adrian paused and savored it all. Nothing was as authentic of a “Thanks, bro!” as a dude nutting down your esophagus. It was like, such a sincere thanks for being a bro that his body couldn’t stop it. That would have been a little gay if they weren’t total bros, but Adrian knew it was all fraternal cum guzzling. The only real regret he had was he wish maybe he didn’t shove it all balls deep down his throat. Precious little was backwashing up to his taste buds. And like… bro! He wanted to know what their brotherly friendship tasted like.

Seeing Alex lose his load between those sweet succulent pair of plush goth girl lips started a domino effect for all of Adrian’s bros. They couldn’t take it anymore, he was way too hot as a girl! Everyone started spurting to the best bro they’d ever known, sending strands flying all over his wig, makeup,and girly bottom. Adrian finally popped off Alex’s cock for this. He didn’t want to waste a drop of his bro’s delicious spunk. He hunkered back down on his knees, flashed up dual peace signs, and opened his mouth wide, trying to catch as much of his friend’s spunk in his whore mouth as possible. All of his bros’ spunk tasted so… so damn good! So salty and wet, with that little tinge to it that he could only assume was “You’re my bro, bro” translated into taste. Better yet, every moment he swallowed that gunk down, another fresh hot spurt landed on his tongue! 

“Fuck yeah, bro! Cover me! Oh my god, this shit rocks, bro.” Adrian spat out. He kept moaning and groaning, a hand shooting back down to stroke his own erect dick as all his best bros lost their loads to his gorgeous goth cheeks. Damn, this was really hot! He only really intended on ironically sucking his bro’s dicks so he wouldn’t seem gay, but it was getting real hard not sincerely loving this stuff. 

Finally, the circle of best bros finally started to calm down. Delicious spurts of bro-cum straight from the source tapered off. Dick wiping and pants pulling had begun. Almost all of Adrian’s bros looked beyond exhausted, as if they’d had their meat drained dry by a smoking hot succubus. 

“Bro…” Jeremy began, extending a hand to help his big titty goth girlfriend bro off the floor. “Bro, that fucking rocked.”

Adrian didn’t accept the extended hand at first. There was too much semen on his hands right now; getting cum on a guy who wasn’t dressed up as a drop dead gorgeous goth skank seemed pretty gay. Adrian got back on his heels on his own.

“Thanks bro. That means a lot from you guys. Glad we all finally got to fuck a big titty goth gf.” Adrian smiled.

The ensemble of tried and true bros nodded their heads in agreeance. Not only did Adrian make one hell of a goth chick, he was the best fuck any of them had ever had. 

“Bro do you like… want titties? We could totally like pitch in to buy you huge tits so you could suck us off even better.” Andrew suggested. “No pressure though bro. We just thought you were such a hot goth chick, we’d want to make you even hotter.”

“Bro, you’d do that for me? Bro…” Adrian was taken aback. Hiding enormous slutty sweater puppies would be hard outside of being a goth girl, but the increase in quality of his brojob from authentic titties was too drastic to say no to.

“Fuck bro, you’ve got a booty!” said Pete. “Do you like, mind if I fuck your ass?”

Adrian’s expression soured. Fucking Pete, dude “Bro? Bro that’s pretty gay.”

“Oh, but like, no homo” Pete replied.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, no problem then, dude. Fuck my bitch ass hard, big boy.” Adrian nodded.

Adrian leaned up against a trash can and spread his cheeks. All his best bros got in line for round two.


End file.
